User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Anathema Chronicles: Chapter 1
Axelerate sat in a meditation position, waiting for her student's strike. Though Axelerate had created Anathema, she considered her as a student more than a child. After all, Anathema was no ordinary Spatterix. This has been proven time and time again. A flash of red light caught Axelerate's eye. She leaped up, activated, and let loose a barrage of her energy beams. There was a shriek of surprise, and Axelerate ceased fire, landing back on the ground. "Ugh, I hate losing to you so many times." came Anathema's squeaky voice. Axelerate chuckled merrily. It had been 20 human years since Anathema was created, and she had barely grown any. The other Acceleraks paid little attention to her, and named Axelerate her mentor without hesitation. Though Axelerate was disappointed at them abandoning the two, she figured as much would happen. "Your skills are improving, Anathema. You don't give yourself enough credit." "Yeah, but I've got to wait SOOO long before I'm at full power. I hate being young." Axelerate laughed, and set her student on her shoulder. "I know. You can't imagine how much I hated waiting to earn my position at Paradox's side." "You mean that crazy old thing we call our leader?" Anathema sneered with a hiss. Axelerate's smile turned to a look of shock. "Has Negan been filling your head with false thoughts?" "Maybe. Maybe not." Anathema's grin grew larger with every word spoken. Axelerate poked Anathema gently, knocking her off. "You know what I've told you. Negan is young. He doesn't know anything." "Older than me, though. It burns me up so much..." Suddenly, the earth split, and a wave came barrelling out, nearly knocking the two over. Magma and Torrent came strutting out, each with a serious look on their face. "Axelerate, Paradox requests our presence." Magma had no expression when he said this. "Then what's holding you back?" "Ha ha. She means all of us." Axelerate looked at Anathema. "I'll have to get back to our training later. Duty calls." Anathema looked crestfallen. "aaaaaaaw. Can't you stay a little longer?" "I'm afraid not. Go ahead and keep yourself entertained without causing too much trouble, ok?" Anathema sat down on a rock, disappointed. "ok..." Axelerate stepped onto the wave, and the three Acceleraks disappeared. "Rats. What am I supposed to do now?" Anathema jumped up on a higher boulder, and got a glimpse of the makeshift arena. It had been crudely assembled by Magma, obviously with no care whatsoever. Anathema never liked any of the Acceleraks of Motion, besides Axelerate and sometimes Tempest, who was much like a younger Axelerate, kind and supporting. Anathema caught something out of the corner of her eye. The earth was moving. Could Axelerate be back already?! she thought. She leaped off the rock, and flew to where the earth was moving. It stopped abruptly. Anathema kicked at the ground a bit. "C'MON LITTLE GUY, you know you want to come out." "Who the 'eck ya callin' liddle?" a head poked out of the ground, speaking these words. It was a Pyrus Stronk. Anathema's eyes widened, and a grin forced its way onto her face. The story continues. Category:Blog posts